1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing incoming calls on a mobile phone, and more specifically, to a method for managing incoming calls on a mobile phone using a volume detector to detect volume of the surrounding environment and a control circuit to execute incoming calls according to the detected volume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern information-oriented society where communication systems are highly developed, compact-sized mobile phones are broadly utilized for communications between people in daily life. People can exchange information, share experiences, and communicate with each other at anytime at any place with mobile phones. Thus, it is a trend to develop a faster and easier manner of mobile phone operation.
Incoming call alerts for a typical mobile phone can be divided into two categories. The first category is, when a call comes in, a ringing tone is played and the mobile phone is switched to a calling mode. The second category is, when a call comes in, a vibrator is activated and the mobile phone is switched to the calling mode. Some mobile phones integrate the first and the second alerts so that when a call comes in, the mobile phone plays the ringing tone and activates the vibrator at the same time. However, either the volume of the ringing tone or the activation of the vibrator is required to be set up in advance.
Mobile phones have become a necessity of daily life. However, missing calls happens very often in general. According to general experiences, calls are missed mostly because of unawareness of the ringing tone or the vibration, in order to receive each call precisely, users always turn the volume or the vibration to the maximum to ensure their calls can be precisely received. However, the maximum volume might be an unpleasant annoyance to nearby people.